


Under the Gleaming Moon

by Kamfrenshi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamfrenshi/pseuds/Kamfrenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Fluff at Skyhold !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Gleaming Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my mother tongue. If you have any comments or suggestions on how to improve, please let me know !
> 
> Also, it is my very first attempt at trying to write something. Please, be kind. x)

"And that’s how she discovered that he was actually the one who stole her undergarments !"

Erell couldn’t repress her laugh. Varric had kept her in suspense the whole time with his story. She was always amazed at how good of a storyteller he was and enjoyed every moment they spent together around the fireplace of Skyhold's main hall.

Cullen, who was at the other side of the room, couldn’t help but spy on all of Erell’s reactions. How her eyes opened wide with surprise and how shocked she seemed just before bursting into laughter. While watching her, he genuinely smiled. …

"Commander ?" Leliana’s voice snapped Cullen back to the present, and more precisely to the conversation they were having about the upcoming main event.

They were to go to Ferelden in a couple of days to attend the King’s Ball at which they had been invited. Cullen cleared his throat and blinked rapidly.

"Urm yes … You were saying ?"

The spymaster was looking at him, a wry smile on her face. He immediately understood that she was on to him, that she saw the gleam in his eyes as he was watching Erell from afar. He could feel his embarrassment creeping to his cheeks and couldn’t make eye contact with her.

"Nevermind, I see that your mind is … somewhat occupied tonight. I’ll let you enjoy the evening and we will continue our conversation tomorrow morning."

She waved her hand slightly at him, the smile still on her face, and made her way to Josephine’s office. To gossip certainly, thought Cullen. And … he was right on that matter. But at that moment, he couldn’t be bothered.

He sighed, happy to be finally alone. He turned back into the direction of the fireplace but Erell had disappeared. Only Varric was still there, comfortably seated in his big chair with a book in hand. Cullen thought about going over to him to inquire on the Inquisitor’s location, but seeing him reading so peacefully, he did not had the heart to do so and decided to go back to his quarters for the time being as he would see her the following morning in the War room anyway.

It’s at that same moment that from the corner of his eyes he saw a figure outside of the hall. Erell was contemplating the night sky and its moon gently shining. Leaning on the edge of the low wall just in front of the main entrance, she closed her eyes while exhaling and enjoying the fresh air caressing her skin. Her long unkept red hair was dancing in the wind, making it impossible for Cullen, who was still inside of the hall, to turn his eyes away. It surely was one of the most beautiful thing he had had the opportunity to see. The way her hair was flowing and waving, revealing sometimes the nape of her pale neck. It was simply breathtaking. Bewitched, he was.

Cullen took a big breath, trying to gather his thoughts and courage to step in her direction. He bit his lower lip and shook his head, reminding himself that he wasn’t supposed to be afraid of anything. By the Maker, he was the Commander !

"How was Varric’s story ?", Cullen asked, his voice calm yet deep.

Erell, who did not hear him arriving behind her, turned in his direction, hands on her chest as he startled her. When he saw how troubled she looked, he dropped his gaze to the floor with a muffled apology. She laughed a little, happy to see that it was him and shook her hands to apologise.

"No no, it’s my fault. I was completely lost in my thoughts and forgot I was not alone here."

She tilted her head to the side, a big smile on her lips as Cullen felt a knot forming in his throat, making it hard for him to swallow his own saliva. At that very moment, he only wanted to run his fingers through her hair, to gently stroke her face, to rest his forehead against hers. But she was the Inquisitor and it was impossible. “Impossible for her to love me” he repeated to himself for the umpteenth time. It was hurting just to think about it and Erell must have seen it in his eyes as she suddenly looked at him, her face tainted with worry.

"Are you OK, Cullen ?"

He coughed slightly to clear up his voice before talking and manage to make the best reassuring smile possible.

"As you can see, you are not the only one to be lost in thoughts.", he laughed a little. "There .. there are a lot of things to take care of these days so -herm- it’s sometimes difficult to stay focused."

Erell nodded and Cullen patted himself mentally, seeing that she was no longer worried. She then sighed, looking back at the night sky and stars.

"It’s true, we all have a lot to deal with.", she looked back at him. "And I’ve been meaning to thank you."

She reached out to take his hand in hers and gently smiled at him, full of gratitude. Cullen laughed nervously and stroked the back of his neck with his free hand.

"W-well, I should be the one thanking you, actually.", he said, smiling awkwardly. "I couldn’t dream of a better opportunity to help and that’s why I originally joined the Templars.", he paused, fixing his gaze on her. "At last, I feel that I have a purpose in life."

He placed his hand on top of hers and held it tight. Feeling her hand in his was such a comforting feeling. As he looked at her again, he could see that she was moved from what he just said even though she scoffed to try to hide it.

"You are the best, Cullen. I was feeling a little down today but, thanks to you, I feel much better ... I feel like I could do anything right now ! Like hmm … Riding my white stag completely naked!"

She smiled, full of confidence, but opened wide her already big blue eyes while shaking hard her head to imply that she was joking on that last part. Cullen made a face as if thinking that it was the best idea ever and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Oh yes ! We should do that right away. Nothing better to boost the troops spirits !"

They laughed together as they were picturing it and when their laughter stopped, Erell beamed him with her brightest smile even though the lack of sleep could be seen all over her face and from the way her body was reacting.

"I think that I’ll try to catch some shut eye, and you should do the same. We have a big day ahead tomorrow."

Cullen nodded and took a step back, removing his hands that were still on her shoulders until then.

"Yes, you are right. I think that I’ll follow your advice. I bid you …"

He was stopped as she was standing on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. Cullen swallowed with difficulty before finishing his sentence.

"… goodnight."

She hastily let go of him and bowed slightly in front of him.

"Goodnight to you too, Commander."

And she then went away, entering back Skyhold's main hall, reaching at great pace the entrance to her quarters, not looking back, her cheeks red and hot. She couldn’t believe what she just did.

Meanwhile, Cullen did not move from an inch, not realising what had happened. Did she just … kissed him. As to confirm that it did really happen, he raised his fingers to where she’d pressed her lips before leaving him. He turned back to the main hall to try to see her, but she’d already disappeared. It's in a daze that he went back to his tower, locking all the doors behind him before climbing up the ladder to the sleeping area and dropping on the bed.

"Erell …"


End file.
